En Camp Éclé
by PandaFive
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine partent au scouts. Venez lire ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, ici le panda 5ème du nom, je suis ce soir, ce matin, enfin, cette nuit, devant mon ordinateur pour publier une histoire. Elle sera spécialement dédicacée à tout les E.E.D.F pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un groupe de scoutisme laïque, nous faisons des week-end lors de l'année scolaire et des camps de semaines.**_

 _ **Là je rentre de mon camp entre Pau et Le Puy En Velay, il est mon meilleur camp, je doute que quiconque du groupe tombe sur ça, mais comme on sait jamais, j'embrasse les équipages éclés :**_

 _ **\- Le Gang D'Jah (Leelou, Lauralie, Olympe, Simon et Léo),**_

 _ **\- Les Happy Beens (Eric, Guilain, Satya, Julie, Élia et Maelig),**_

 _ **\- Les Grosses Bouffes (Léo, Tom, Lou-Anne, Coralie, Fanette et Romane),**_

 _ **\- Les Bananes Flambés (Romane, Énéa, Clémence, Anouk, Alban et Solam),**_

 _ **\- Les Carottes Râpées Vinaigrées (Alex, Alex, Émile, Mathis, Benjamin, Léonie et Éva),**_

 _ **\- Et enfin Les Pandas Paresseux (Judie, Lilou, Éléa, Adèle, Marion, Gaston et Mathis).**_

 _ **J'embrasse aussi les responsables :**_

 _ **\- Sacha (le petit jeunot avec qui on se tape des barres de fous, on t'adore ! on espère que tu as eu notre SMS. Un petit truc perso, depuis le debut du camp je trouve que tu ressemble trop à Mathieu),**_

 _ **\- Mathias (Que dire de toi ? Le meilleur CLAPeur ! On t'aime !),**_

 _ **\- Tim (Tim, Timoty, Tim, le respo le plus cool au monde, c'était 3 merveilleuses semaines avec toi),**_

 _ **\- Aymeric (T'étais un peu casse couil**s, mais tes histoires d'horreurs et tes feux étaient géniaux),**_

 _ **\- Et Éléonore (Tu était la seule fille, t'était presque aussi chian- embêtante qu'Aymeric, mais c'est pour ça qu'on vous aimes).**_

 _ **Je vous préviens ! Si un éclé passe par là, je préviens, je connais très bien le groupe de Pau, celui du Puy, mais celui de St. Etienne Montplaisir... je ne les ai pas croisés depuis mes 8 ans, donc je m'excuse très sincèrement, mais j'inventerais les noms. J'ai rajouté St. Etienne juste parce qu'il fallait une raison valable pour que Mathieu y aille.**_

* * *

 _Je ne sais même pas s'il va y avoir un yaoï entre Antoine et Mathieu, dites moi ce que vous voulez. Laissez une rewiew si vous avez aimé, une si vous avez pas aimé, si vous avez lu...  
_

 _ **LE CAMP**_

« Hey ! 'Toine ! Dit Mathieu en entrant chez Antoine.

\- Salut le nabot ! Ça va ? Répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Bitch ! Fit le nabot et prenant la bière qu'on lui proposait.

\- Jerk ! L'insulta le chevelu. »

Ils s'assirent au salon lorsque Mathieu demanda :

« Hum, au fait t'as des plans pour cet été ?

\- Bof pas tellement, je comptais me poser sur un canapé avec une bière regarder la télé sortir la nuit avec les potos… Pourquoi ? Lui répondit-il.

\- Mmh, je vois... Je voulais te proposer, moi, mon ancien groupe de scouts m'a rappelé pour que je fasse le camp avec eux parce qu'ils manquent des responsables, et je sais que tu veux passer ton BAFA, et que tu à ton stage à passer, donc c'était une bonne occasion. Dit le nain.

\- Mais grave mec c'est génial, juste t'es sur que je m'en sortirais, parce que je sais pas du tout comment ça se passe que connais que la théorie, j'ai jamais fait de pratique. Douta le Yéti.

\- Mais oui, y'aura aucun problème, tu seras avec moi donc si t'as besoins de conseils tu viendras me voir, et au pire, les enfants adorent t'apprendre des choses. Le rassura Mat'. À propos de ça… tu préfère les 6-8 ans ? Les 8-11 ans ? Ou les 11-15 ans ?

\- Boarf, pas les plus petit, ptêt les plus grands… Qu'es t'en dis ?

\- Moi tout me va j'ai déjà tout testé et j'ai tout aimé. Ah, et au fait je devais te dire y'a pas que mon groupe… on fait un camp avec le groupe de Toulouse qui s'appelle Cassiopée de Toulouse, et le groupe de Pau.

\- Et ton groupe il a un p'tit nom ? S'enquit le chevelu.

\- Yep. Mathieu renifla d'un air hautain. Il s'appelle… Roulement de tambours… Saint-Étienne Montplaisir !

\- C'est le Patron qui a trouvé ça tout seul ? Se moqua le plus jeune.

\- Mais nan ! Répondit le plus vieux vexé. C'est un décision de groupe d'abords !

\- Oh… j'ai vexé le p'tit Mathou choux… Rigola Antoine.

\- Mais non Toinoux chérie ! Tu sais bien que l'amour que je te porte ne me permet pas de me fâcher contre toi le rassura le châtain en lui caressant la pommette de l'index en le regardant d'un air totalement niais.

\- Oh mon bébé en sucre glace, j'ai eu si peur que notre couple ne passe pas cette passe si difficile… Lui répondit le brun en éclatant de rire vite suivit par son ami.

\- Bon ben parfait je contacterait les gens du camp pour leur dire que t'es OK.

\- Parfait. Confirma le présentateur de WTC »

Ils finirent leur soirée en buvant, mangeant, riant, parlant et regardant un peu la télé. Vers trois heures du matin Mathieu rentra chez lui. Ce soir là ils dormirent du sommeil du juste.

Nous étions le 6 juillet , le départ du camp se faisait le 7 au matin, mais pour des questions de facilités, ils avait décidé de dormir chez les parents de Mathieu.

Il arrivèrent à destination sur les 19 heures, les parents du stéphanois étant venus les chercher en voiture ils n'eurent pas à marcher, seulement en arrivant ils crurent à une mauvaises blague de la mère stéphanoise.

Ils marchaient sur le quais et venait d'apercevoir les parents de Mathieu, ils se pressaient donc pour ne pas les faire attendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux parents du présentateur de Salut Les Geeks les père prit son fils dans ses bras, quand à la mère elle s'approcha d'Antoine qui lui tandis la main et commença à dire :

« Bonjour madame Sommet, Antoi-

Et là, à la surprise des trois hommes, Antoine se prit la plus magistrales des claques, elle fut tellement forte que sous l'impact du choc, il dû reculer de plusieurs pas.

\- Beuh, bah… Dit Antoine.

Le père de Mathieu rattrapa la mère qui semblait prête à recommencer.

Mathieu s'éloigna de ses parents et alla voir Antoine.

\- Ça va Toinou ? Demanda t-il.

Antoine lui jeta un regard éloquent qui voulait dire « Poses-tu sérieusement cette question ? »

\- Ben oui, vois-tu, je vais extrêmement bien... Répondit Antoine"

Le plus jeune se frotta la joue tout en se disant que la soirée allait être loooooooooooooooongue.

* * *

 _ **Voila pour le 1er chapitre, si vous avez aimé, surtout n'oubliez pas de me le faire savoir... =P**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mathieu regarda sa mère qui , elle dardait d'un regard tueur le pauvre Antoine qui, lui n'avait rien fait. Il commença donc à dire à son père :

« Papa, je crois que on va te laisser les sacs et rentrer à pied… Ça me semble mieux… Et, et toi tu vas calmer maman. Ok ?

– Oui, je crois qu'on va faire ça, c'est une bonne idée Math… Passez moi vos sacs. Lui répondit son père. »

Antoine fit glisser son sac de son épaule, qui toujours sous le choc se frottait encore la joue, le passa au dit Math, qui lui, passa son sac ainsi que celui de son ami à son père, ce dernier en pris un sur chaque épaule, il attrapa ensuit sa femme par une de ses mains et s'en alla et lâchant un :

« À tout à l'heure les garçons, ne traînez pas trop ! »

Et alla rejoindre la voiture familiale des Sommet.

Une fois seuls, Mathieu se tourna vers Antoine et ne put que s'excuser des actions de sa mère.

« C'est pas grave Math, puis, peut-être qu'elle a ses raisons après tout…

Et c'est à ce moment là que Mathieu éclata d'un rire frais et plein de joie, il rigolait tellement qu'il dû se plier en deux, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, mais il en pleurait de rire, il rigolait tellement que tout les passants se retournaient sur eux.

\- Ouaip… Hum… Dit Antoine. On peut savoir pourquoi tu te marre comme une baleine asthmatique ?

\- On ? Lui répondit le plus vieux qui continuait à rire. Tu parles de toi au pluriel ?

\- Mais non idiot ! S'insurgea le chevelu. Je parle de moi et du reste de la gare.

Mathieu se redressa et s'arrêtant de rire presque instantanément il jeta des coups d'oeuil furieux partout obligeant les importuns à détourner le regard du spectacle plus que divertissant qu'il exécutait il y a peu longtemps.

\- T'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant espèce d'idiot ! S'écria le petit en frappant son collègue d'une tape fort violente sur l'épaule, faisant se retourner moult personnes. Bon, maintenant ! On rentre parce qu'on a pas toute la vie.

\- Touuuuute la viiiiiiie ! Chantonna Antoine.

\- Non ! Dis Mathieu en lui tapant sur la tête. Tu ne chanteras pas !*

\- Pff. Dit le chevelu vexé. T'as pas le sens de l'humour toi ! T'es vraiment pas drôle ! Bon, on devait y aller… on y va ?

Mathieu replaça son petit sac sur son épaule et parti devant étant le seul qui connaissais le chemin.

\- C'est parti les amis ! Let's go ! Chanta Mathieu tout en tirant la langue à son ami qui boudait. »

Et c'est dans un silence agréable qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison Sommet.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

 _ **Pendant ce temps là dans la voiture des Sommet :**_

« Mais enfin ! S'indigna monsieur Sommet. Quel besoin as-tu eu de le frapper ! Tu ne le connais même pas… en plus il a l'air très ami avec Math !

\- Ils ne sont pas que amis si tu veut tout savoir ! S'énerva madame Sommet.

\- Mais que vas tu encore chercher enfin ? Le père de Mathieu ne voulait pas s'énerver, mais il s'entait bien que le ton montait.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte ! Et bien…

 _Flash Back :_

 _Comme tous les mercredis après-midis, madame Sommet alla faire deux-trois courses à la petite épicerie du coin, en cet après-midi grisâtre et pluvieux, personne n'osait mettre le nez dehors, donc dans le petit casino, il n'y avait personne à pars madame Sommet et la caissière qui devait avoir en tout et pour tout, 18-19 ans. Madame Sommet passa dans les rayons, choisissant un paquet de farine et un paquet de lessive. Lorsqu'elle apparut à la caissière, elle sembla se réveiller, elle passa le deux articles en caisse, et lorsque madame sommet allait payer, la caissière lui demanda :_

 _« Vous avez la carte de fidélité ?_

 _\- Heu. Répondit sa cliente. Non, mais je la voudrais bien s'il vous plaît._

 _\- D'accord, à quel nom ? S'informa la caissière._

 _\- Sommet. S. O. Deux M. E. T. Épela la femme._

 _\- Ça alors… Comme Mathieu Sommet, vous êtes de sa famille ?_

 _\- Et bien oui, c'est mon fils… Vous le connaissez ? De YouTube sûrement._

 _\- Ha ben oui madame, c'est vraiment un bon youtubeur, en plus y est sérieux, il sort des vidéos souvent… c'est agréable…_

 _\- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Répondit madame Sommet légèrement crispée, comme lorsqu'elle rencontrait n'importe quel fan de son fils, elle paya ses achats._

 _\- Tenez, votre carte, je l'ai finie. Bon après-midi, revenez quand vous voulez ! À bientôt. Lui lança la salarié du mini-marché dans lequel madame Sommet se promet de ne plus jamais poser un pied._

 _Elle récupéra ses articles, sa carte, et sorti en lançant un bref :_

 _\- Au revoir._

 _\- Ah madame ! L'apostropha la vendeuse._

 _\- Oui ? Madame Sommet se retourna._

 _\- Je voulais savoir si le Matoine était vrai… Alors ? Osa demander la jeune fille._

 _\- Hé bien. Qu'entendez vous par Matoine jeune fille ?_

 _\- Mais le couple de votre fils avec Antoine Daniel ! Déclara t-elle comme une évidence._

 _\- Et bien non, c'est faux._

 _\- C'est vrai ? La jeune fille était plus que déçue._

 _\- Oui, bien sur, il m'aurait prévenue si ça avait été le cas._

 _\- Peut-être qu'il a honte. Tenta la caissière._

 _\- Non, répondit avec patience la mère du concerné. Il n'aurait pas honte de ça !_

 _\- Alors, peut-être que c'est Antoine qui a honte et qui les forcent à se cacher… rêva la jeune fille._

 _\- Mademoiselle, je crois que nous n'avons pas à parler de la vie sentimentale de mon fils, de toute façons je vous ai dit qu'ils n' étaient pas ensembles. Dit madame Sommet d'un ton sur, mais un petit doute subsistait au plus profond de son être._

 _\- D'accord, désolée de vous avoir importunée madame, bonne journée, au revoir. S'excuse la jeune caissière._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, au revoir. Lui répondit sa cliente. »_

 _Une fois sortie madame Sommet pensa à cette histoire et décida de s'informer sur le sujet. En arrivant chez elle, elle rangea ses courses puis alla à l'ordinateur, elle ouvrit Google et tapa « Matoine » le nombre de résultat la subjugua. Et elle réfléchit, si il y avait tant de gens pour penser que cela était vrai alors ça l'était peut-être._

 _Et de page en page, de fanfiction en fanfiction, de fanart en fanart, de profil en profil, de vidéo en vidéo, madame Sommet tomba de plus en plus dans le doute jusqu'à être sûre du faite que son fils sortait effectivement avec Antoine Daniel, mais elle refusait de croire que son fils le lui cacherait de son plein gré, c'était donc la faute de l'autre. Et madame Sommet se mit à détester l'ami de son fils._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

\- Voilà… maintenant que je t'ai tout expliqué, je suis sure que tu me comprends !

\- Mais enfin, je ne pense pas que Math nous aurais caché ça, en plus, tu le connais, si on lui demande de cacher quelque chose, avec lui ça ressort toujours au grand jour… Son frère en avait arrêté de lui dire des secrets. Contra le père du concerné.

\- Mais tu l'as entendu comme moi, lorsque je l'ai frappé, il l'a appelé « Toinou » c'est pas un signe peut-être ? Argumenta madame Sommet. »

Le père du vidéaste plongea dans ses pensées, et le silence fut lourd jusqu'à l'arrivée à la maison où ils sortirent les sacs, les mirent dans l'entrée et se dirigèrent au salon pour attendre les deux jeunes qui ne devraient plus tarder.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, ils se levèrent. Mathieu passa devant Antoine et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, il demanda à son ami de rester là le temps qu'il s'explique avec ses parents, Antoine accepta et sorti son téléphone pour contacter Nyo en vu de son prochain épisode. Pendant ce temps, notre jeune schizophrène descendit au salon pour confronter sa mère suite à son comportement.

Une minute passa, puis deux, trois, dix, vingts, et puis vinrent les cris, quand soudain, Antoine, qui dressait l'oreille pour comprendre leurs discussion, n'entendit qu'un cri :

« Mais merde ! Maman ! Je suis pas en couple avec Antoine ! Cette putain de caissière t'a dis n'importe quoi, les dessins, les fanfictions, les vidéos, c'est des fans ! C'est pas nous ! »

Puis par la suite Antoine avait beau essayer d'entendre, aucun son ne passait à travers la porte du salon.

C'est alors que 10 minutes plus tard, Mathieu entra dans la chambre d'Antoine, le trouvant l'oreille collée contre la porte.

« Ben alors ? T'écoutes aux portes ? Constata le créateur de SLG.

\- Ben, c'est pas qu'on parlait de moi, mais presque...Bref du coup tout ce que j'ai pu entendre c'est ta mini explosion de tout à l'heure, donc mon p'tit schizophrène de mes deux, tu m'explique ? Exigea le chevelu. »

Après la petite explication, un fou rire partagé, des excuses pas forcément très sincères de madame Sommet à Antoine, et un bon dîner, tout le monde alla se coucher en prévision de la journée chargée du lendemain.


End file.
